


The Things We Do For Each Other

by alitheredhead



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Beautiful Sex, M/M, Making Love, lovelies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alitheredhead/pseuds/alitheredhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Joel did for Ray and why Ray was an absolute mess in Joel's arms when Joel did it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Do For Each Other

Joel was starting to believe that his entire purpose in life was to make his boyfriend come undone. On this particular Saturday morning, they decided that cuddling in bed was undoubtedly the best option for the duo. Joel’s eyes swept over the creamy mocha colored skin of Ray’s back and he pressed a small kiss in between the other’s shoulder blades.

“God, you’re gorgeous. How did I get so lucky, sunshine?”

At the familiar pet name Ray smiled but as soon as his boyfriend’s words set in, warmth flowed deep inside of him, it was as if Joel’s words set a fire within him. His entire body flushed pink, which Joel reveled in. Watching the man in front of him slowly fall apart, just from Joel’s words alone was something entirely overwhelming. It had taken them both a while to explore the other’s tendencies. But as fun as watching Ray was, he once had to explain that it wasn’t a game. He’d told his beauty of a boyfriend that the words coming out of his mouth were not lies made up to confuse him; he’d told the younger one exactly what Joel had a tendency to do with most of the lovers he’d had. He’d learned from past experience that communication was everything in a relationship, without it those bonds could never hold. So he made it a point to tell a lover how he felt about things.

With Ray, it was entirely different though. It was almost as if this person was crafted specifically for him; they were a perfect match. Joel had his own share of doubts when they had started dating but Ray seemed to crush those doubts one by one. The Puerto Rican man did so much for him, he figured this was the least he could do; make Ray feel incredible. When they first starting having ‘morning afters’, when Ray started staying the night instead of leaving, Joel couldn’t help himself, he’d told his boyfriend how beautiful he was to Joel and Ray was completely overwhelmed. They’d had many talks about both of their self confidence levels and slowly but surely Ray had almost grown accustomed to and was able to appreciate the complements and praise from his older lover. It’s important to realize that Ray was no pushover, he said what was on his mind, never filtered. But there was some kind of magic in Joel’s words that broke him down, the kind of magic that made you so happy that it was hard to direct all the emotion into a single thing. He wasn’t afraid to speak his mind but it was as if Joel always knew exactly what he was thinking. Their routine became intensely intimate. Words would lead to touch which led to pleasure. It took a long time before Ray realized that letting go completely was not a vulnerability. In fact it was power if anything. Joel played him like a fiddle but it was like they were equal counterparts. There could be no fiddler without the fiddle and vice versa. And just as if the instrument wasn’t taken care of properly, Ray sometimes still became overwhelmed by his lover. Today was just another day. But everyday they spent together was special to them. People at the office teased them all the time about how they seemed in sync, but that was fine.

Joel tightened the arm he had around a slender waist and pulled Ray closer to face him. He ran his free hand along Ray’s newly exposed side slowly, leaving goosebumps until he reached a jutted hipbone. His thumb rubbed and pressed slow circles into it while smiling lazily to his love. Ray couldn’t help the small noises of approval that slipped through his lips. “I love you just like this, all laid out for me sunshine.” Ray let the warmth wash over him and closed his eyes for a moment. The younger lad smiled so bright after his eyes once again slipped open.

“And whose fault is this exactly Joel, when I wasn’t even let out of bed all night?”

The younger one playfully asked. Joel replied with a smirk and leaned in to give Ray a small kiss which was readily returned. Joel proceeded to pepper Ray’s jaw with open mouth kisses.

“How is it that this is the only thing you can think about this early in the morning, you moron?” Ray smiled.

“Babe, have you seen yourself in the mirror lately? You’re incredibly alluring.”

And just like that the blush was back on the Puerto Rican’s face as a small moan made it’s way through his pale lips. Joel’s fingers had made their way to dark nipples, teasing, testing, coaxing more pretty sounds to fall from Ray’s lips.

“Enticing.”

Joel devoured little moans that slipped through Ray’s composure, kissing the other with a fervor. Tongues slid gracefully together lazily, but there was a passion behind it. Joel focused on Ray, doing things because it was what made Ray feel good, actions to convey the promise to himself that he’d always make Ray feel good first if he had anything to say about it. And man did he make good on his promises. With his lips and fingers alone, he’d reduced his lover to a mess of moans and blushes. There was no other feat quite like this one, no other that could gratify Joel quite like this.

“Always so perfect, you’re stunning.”

“Joel oh god, please, please.” Ray cried, his collarbone being adorned with deep slow sucks that turned into what Joel thought were beautiful purplish hickeys. When Joel moved back up to Ray’s neck, he went straight for the other man’s sweet spot. Back arching off the bed, pretty cries flowed out of Ray’s mouth.

“So pretty for me, so tempting.”

Ray was a whimpering mess as Joel finally, finally took pity and moved to wrap a hand around the younger’s already exposed, already dripping cock. Joel moved his wrist at a languid pace, they had all day after all.

“Absolutely beautiful.”

And Ray lost it. 

"Joel, please, I-I can’t…" Ray cried. 

Joel, slipped down Ray’s slender frame and briefly teased with his tongue those little nipples then moved down to Ray’s navel, leaving wet trails that Joel then blew on, making that lovely back arch once again.

"Oh god J-Joel."

Ray was desperate, and patiently waiting, so Joel rewarded the other man by gently lifting Ray’s slender thighs up and sucking into the already fading hickeys residing there. Although they made love the night before, Joel was careful and made sure Ray was still stretched while he was distracted. Pushing fingers into the younger man, Joel slowly re-stretched Ray’s entrance.

"It’s alright Joel, just please, I want you so b-badly." Ray had learned to voice his wants, even if when he was this embarrassed. 

So the older man obliged, making sure to still lube himself just in case. Joel himself wasn’t holding together very well; his cock had long been at full mast. Lazy but tender, Joel pushed inside of the younger man, whom could only cry out in pleasure, almost mewling out moans. Joel noticed Ray’s cock was dripping pre-come, god even this part of him was so gorgeous. He quickly reached for Ray’s cock again, effortlessly thumbing the head.

"O-Oh my god, babe."

"Ray, sunshine, so pretty, it’s sinful."

Joel started languidly, pressing in deep rather than focusing on how fast, he always let Ray pick the pace he wanted. But today Ray was more than happy with the slow drag across that spot inside him, Ray thought that intimately making love slowly on an early Saturday morning was perfect indeed.

The need quickly overwhelmed them both though, and soon, Ray was pushing back, silently asking for more. Joel readily obliged, wanting them to try to cum at relatively the same time, since they were both still tired. The pace picked up, and by just listening to the pitch of Ray’s moans, he knew the other was close. The older man hovered over Ray, kissing him deeply as his hand sped up on the younger’s pretty cock, Ray’s fluids more than enough to aid the process along. Soon Ray let go, giving into the pleasure, cumming over Joel’s hand and his own chest while listening to Joel whisper encouraging praises in his ear. From the added pressure and Ray’s lovely moans, Joel came inside of Ray not long after. 

"I love you, Joel." Ray got a reply almost instantly and the two shared a sweet kiss. "Shower then breakfast?"

"Can we sleep for one more hour please?" Joel whined.

Ray smiled, any other day he would’ve dragged his boyfriend’s ass out of bed, but he figured he could give in to his lovers request after his nice complements. “Only if we can have Homeslice for breakfast, Joel.” The older man groaned and wrapped his arms around Ray to pull him closer. “Fine.” He grumbled. 

"You really should think about adopting my yolo philosophy."

"Shhhh… sleep."

Ray laughed and suddenly realized he was actually pretty tired, so he snuggled closer, wrapping their comforter around them. Joel would regret sleeping later when they could’ve been cleaning up the mess, and then woke up in it, but yolo right?

"You know with all the complements you give me, you’re not half bad yourself there old man."

Joel just smiled sleepily and pressed Ray’s head to his chest, interlocking their fingers afterward. After all, post-sex cuddles was something they could both do for the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for checking out my first Joelay ever. I don't do much writing but if you guys like this enough I might be willing to write a few more pieces. Check out my tumblr deidara-whore.tumblr.com for any updates!  
> Thanks again!


End file.
